The Commander's Meeting
by Vigatus
Summary: Silverbolt, Hot Spot, Grimlock and Optimus Prime gather together for a ery special meeting.


The idea for this story just entered my head uninvited last night. I thought that I would try to get it written down before it became a chore instead of a hobby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I really wish I did but so far the wishes are unanswered, along with the wishes for winning lottery tickets, 6-pac abs, and superpowers.

Silverbolt rearranged the data-pads as he sat waiting at the meeting table. His fellow unit commander Hot Spot was sitting in his chair with an amused look on his face.

"So, Silverbolt, old buddy," started Hot Spot, "are you nervous about this meeting or anxious about getting started?"

"A little of both I guess. Things have been a little tense on my team, and I really want to use this meeting to get past that."

Hot Spot put down the rectangular container he was playing with and turned to look at Silverbolt completely. "What's been happening S.B.?"

"Well the guys have been fighting about who is picked to run the group while I am indisposed. I have been trying to rotate between then but they just end up arguing with each other. This then leads to other arguments and fighting in-between the guys."

"Well," said Hot Spot, "I think your problem is that you are trying to give everyone a chance and then there is no stability. What I do is I just tell the guys that while I am away Streetwise is in command and leave it at that. How about you Grimlock, what do you do in this situation?"

Both Transformers turned to look at the Dinobot commander who sat leaning back with his feet up on the table, inspecting the blade of his sword. Grimlock looked away from the edge of his sword and said, "It depends on the situation. If me Grimlock need the Dinobots to a certain point and destroy it and kill all the Decepticons then me Grimlock give command to Slag. Him Slag good at that sort of thing, but if me Grimlock want Dinobots to do something like protect a place, find something, or spy on Decepticons then me Grimlock will put him Swoop in charge, because him Swoop understands commands that are not attack better."

"What about Snarl and Sludge?" asked Silverbolt with curiosity.

"Him Snarl no care and him Sludge too dumb."

"Ahh, I see."

Silverbolt thought about what his fellow group commanders had said. After a while a new question entered Silverbolt's processor. "Do you guys have any idea what is taking Optimus Prime so long?"

"Me Grimlock bet that him Prowl is going on and on about reports about supplies and complaining about Autobots not filling out their forms. Him Prowl talks too much." Grimlock then raised his arms in the air and in a high pitched voice declares, "Me Prowl am smartest of all Autobots, except him Prime whose butt me Prowl kiss. Me Prowl say that Autobots need to use less ammo fighting Decepticons. Me Prowl say do your reports. Autobots win with reports not fighting.

Once he got his laughing under control Hot Spot looked at Grimlock and stated, "Well I won't argue that Prowl does seem to enjoy the sound of his own vocal processor, but my energon is on Red Alert going on about everything that is slightly out of place being a security threat." Hot Spot clasped his hands to his chest and in a high pitched voice squealed, "Prime, Prime, you have to get the others to stop stacking data-pads more than five high or the stacks will be unstable of they might fall on the floor causing someone to slip and give the Decepticons victory!"

Both Grimlock and Silverbolt laughed at the impersonation. Once they stopped Silverbolt said, "Well I think that the smart energon would be on Ratchet. Silverbolt then put his fists on his hips and said in a gravelly voice, "Prime, I have been fixing 'bots all day. Can't you fight a war without getting your troops all shot up? As a doctor I've got better things to do than fix the wounded!"

All three commanders were having a good laugh when Optimus Prime walked into the meeting room. "Well it seems you three are enjoying yourselves," noted Prime. "Sorry about being late but … Grimlock get your feet off the table! As I was saying I apologize for being late for out commander's meeting. Prowl wouldn't stop going on about supplies and that reports were not being properly filled out. Then Red Alert started in on safety violations that were absurd. You would have thought that the Ark would fall to Megatron if one data-pad was out of place the way he goes on. Then Ratchet got going about the number of wounded that he had to repair. Honestly sometimes I think he expects me to order the Decepticons to stop shooting at us in battle. You three are lucky you don't have to deal with stuff like this."

There was a moment of silence as the three sub-unit commanders looked at Optimus Prime and then without warning the three commanders burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked a bewildered Optimus, "Is it something I said?"

"We tell later," promised Grimlock.

"Alright then, let's get this meeting started, shall we?" said Prime taking control of the situation, "Grimlock I believe that it is your turn to begin."

Grimlock grunted his response and picked up the data-pad off the top of the pile. Grimlock read the data-pad for a second and chuckled. Grimlock placed the data-pad face up so all could see that it read three of spades. Grimlock pointed at Optimus and declared, "You Optimus take three drinks!"

Prime took three shots of high grade energon, looked at Grimlock and said, "you know you didn't have to give me all three."

"Me Grimlock know but me Grimlock think you Prime needed it after your meeting. Silverbolt you go."

Silverbolt reached out and took the top data-pad. The three others watched at the Aerialbot's commander's optics pop with surprise. Silverbolt let out a groan and placed his data-pad on the table. It read eight of hearts. The three other commanders read the card and yelled, "Boxhead!"

As Grimlock and Optimus laughed at Silverbolt's distress Hot Spot handed him the rectangular storage unit he was playing with earlier and said gleefully, "Here's your crown Boxhead!"

As Silverbolt put the box on his head he said to Hot Spot, "I think it's going to be a long night."

"Yeah but it will be a fun one," replied the grinning Hot Spot as he reached for his data-pad.

End


End file.
